Karakuri Burst
by KagamiHana
Summary: Boy and girl separated into different sides of war. The girl was experimented on, whilst the boy sided to a group of people who destroys evil. Both sides have crossed each other, battles have been fought and punishments have been executed. When will the two people struggle through many hardships and connect the red string of fate once again?
1. Prolouge

**Hi I'm back! Wow half a year has already passed, I guess. Too muck homework, the ultimate excuse. Ok so here is my new fan fiction and this time its not about Gakuen Alice (YIPPEE). This story is sort of my point of view from Hitoshizuku-P's songs, Karakuri Burst. She is my favourite artist and I want to start this. Also I cannot write an ending. Sorry. I will only make this fan fiction from the first video.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, I only own the story.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Karakuri Burst Chapter 1

"Rin"

"Yes master."

"You have an assignment."

"Where is it?"

"In a town just near our border, eliminate them."

"Of course"

A woman dressed in a red kimono, took her white lab coat and walked out of the room with the continuing sounds of heels.

"Len-kun! "

"What."

"He wants to see you!"

"Ok"

He left the room and headed to their leader's room.

As he entered the room, a woman with short, brown hair threw a file onto the table between them.

"We need you to stop an experiment going mad." A male voice said coming from a blue- haired man.

"Ok."

"Also, you might need to know who you're against."

"I don't need to, they'll fall like puppets."

He left the room heading to the place that will change the shape of their discarded future.

* * *

**This is a prelude, or whatever you call it. I swear chapter 2 is 3 or 4 times better than this chapter okay? Please stick with me.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 2! This chapter has more detail. I was so lucky because I got to do this during English at school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, just the story or plot whatever it is called. (I wanna own RIN AND LEN!) T_T**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Karakuri Burst Chapter 2

Standing in the middle of a sleepless town, she arrived.

Shaking she was but not from fear, but to the temptation of her impulses.

Her mission was yet to start so she took her instrument from her long sleeve, a gun.

"Just for a while, let's play."

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and the full moon was staring down at her. Everyone was sleeping soundly. She walked over to the nearest house and saw a little boy. She thought she should start her show with a piercing scream. With no hesitation, she pulled the trigger in her hand. A loud bang was heard, one by one people walked out of their homes with faces that made her soul scream for more. She smiled greedily and started to twirl. Another bang was heard and a woman fell to her knees, her husband looked down and saw blood coming out of her chest. The people in the village started to scream before the woman could fall. She started to dance, taking out every soul in her sight, one by one.

In every corner, every house they were found. Nothing can stop until she is satisfied.

In the middle of the town, she stood there.

Now her mission is complete. Breathing heavily, exposing her crimson-stained desires. Her unquenchable thirst for destruction is at still, for now.

Her lab coat that was once white was now stained a beautiful colour of scarlet. A body close to her was barely conscious, it's face covered with blood.

"Evil." It whispered as it cried.

With her last bullet, she pulled the trigger.

"That was a beautiful play minna!" she shouted. She broke into laughter.

Unknowingly to her, a pair of eyes was watching her every move ever since she arrived.

He was still, frozen as he watched his target do her blood lust dance.

It was merciless, inhumane, cold and brutal.

"She has gone insane." He thought.

But . . . that dance it was breathless, the way she eliminated the whole town, not hesitating to kill the precious life of man. He wanted to see more. He was intrigued by who this person is. He wants to see every detailed shot over and over again. It looks so simple; so eye-catching; so . . . beautiful.

* * *

**So that is chapter 2! I'll try to make chapter 3 like this one okay? I'll try...**

_**Also I was wondering if I should continue...Let's get more than 10 reviews to continue!**_

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! I was really happy that everyone is liking this and putting on their story alert, so I ignored my request and came back with a Chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song but I own the words in my story.**

**Please REVIEW! (Also if there is anything you want me to change in my stories, eg. make story longer/shorter or something like that)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Karakuri Burst Chapter 3

There are no such things as 'coincidences', I always believed that. Everyone's lives dangle on a thin string; their lives being controlled in this play that lasts for an eternity. Everything is played according to the mastermind; everything happens for a reason.

Everything in this ugly world can be defined in two; the good and evil. Everything has been labeled from the very beginning, even before they arrived in this big, unknown world.

So I follow the script to the exact letter; eradicate the evil! I hunt and capture all 'evil'.

"So you want another mission?" The blue-haired man repeated.

"Yes, that….one you gave me will….take a while." He replied, standing in the middle of a closed room.

"Is that so?" he said with a slightly astound tone, yet enjoying this unforgettable moment he can keep to himself.

'_Why is that so?'_

"Yes." Not the slightest amused.

"Well, I suppose there's this one that I was going to give you after you dealt with her. Give it to him, Meiko." He commanded his right-hand woman.

"Hai" She again, threw the file onto the old, wooden table that splits the three of them.

"In the outskirts of the city, some brat has been using our name to take advantage in this area. Find him and show him what happens when he uses our name for his evil purposes."

"Yes, master." Without another word, he turned and left the room.

"…"

"He seems different, don't you think master?" the brunette stated.

"Yeah, I wonder if it was the girl?" he wondered.

"They do look similar, they have blonde hair."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they're related in any way. Could you do some insight about that event 20 years ago?" he asked.

"Of cou-, I mean yes Master."

"Cut the honorifics when we're alone Meiko, you know that." He said calmly.

"Fine, I'll do it." She said. Kaito shot her one of his rare smiles.

"Who can't say no to such a rare occasion?" Meiko said bluntly.

"Haha funny." He said sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. When I finished, give me one of those expensive beer okay?" she said before she left the room.

* * *

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when he left for his new mission. He needed some time off anyway. To think, sort things out, take his time… to kill.

Len soon arrived in the outskirt streets of a nearby city. All around him were impure and dirty; drunks, people fighting for money, people sleeping in the gutter. The revolting smell dulls his senses.

He kept walking down a long, dirty path. He looked at the map in his hand; to look for the place where this "evil" lurks.

"It's somewhere here" he thought.

"No! Somebody help me!" a voice cried out like it was planned from the start.

The cry came from above. With not a moment too soon, he ran his way up the nearest building, crawling his way up through the dark corridors, behind suspecting people. He caught sight of a gun, which reminded him of her.

He soon arrived at the door only panting slightly. He took a breath and sliced the door in half with his sword. His face unchanged as he stares at the unforgivable scene that lay before him. A girl, only a child laid frozen on the floor with red liquid surrounding her tiny body.

His heart was pierced straight through, reminiscing that certain event when he was just a kid. The girl lying on the cold floor, reminded him of that girl he once knew.

A man, fat and greedy who held a gun with no experience, laughed loudly at the child.

"Weak." Len said.

"Well if it isn't the samurai- like soldier. You, your name gave me much power. The girl is just fine, I only gave her one bullet to teach her a lesson not to mess with me. So the question here is, have you come to kill me?" The man laughed with a face that showed no fear.

"Weak."

"What?"

"You are weak."

Before the man could speak, Len ran towards him, his eyes of hatred and disgust. He gracefully sliced the man's right arm; then his leg, then his other leg. He was separating body pieces with silence. The man had no time to pull the trigger because he dropped it due to the pain he bared. Only that man's scream can be heard. The man soon fell lying down. Len placed his foot on him.

"You are weak." He sliced his sword forcefully, straight down his heart. The scent of blood reeks of him and an innocent child. His sword covered with blood so sickening.

He took a moment of silence, standing in the middle of the bloody room.

About now, wouldn't his men arrive armed? I wonder what happened.

He picked up the frail girl and carried her on his arm that was empty. She's still breathing, and alive.

"Hang on there. You'll be okay soon enough."

Cautiously, he walked out ready for a group of men pouncing on him. Walking towards the exit slowly, his hand gripped his sword tightly.

But that never happened.

Something felt out of place here. Did his men hate the one they call their leader? Did they wait patiently for someone else to do their job?

Len placed his sword back, opened the window, climbed out and walked down the steel staircase.

He never realised that someone was watching his every move.

Next to that person, a pile of dead bodies lay silently.

"Heh" She smiled.

* * *

**So that is CHAPTER 3! I'm sorry if it's a little confusing. Chapter 4 coming up!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello. It's been a while since I did this story. Well, enjoy! Also I feel like redoing a couple of my FFN's. Should I?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**Please review! (no flames!)**

* * *

Karakuri Burst Chapter 4

"Rin, where did you go last night? You disappeared." A woman said sitting on a chair.

"I had to chase a curious cat away." Rin replied kneeling down, staring down at the floor.

"Really, then why did it take you a while to return?"

"They appear to be in packs."

Rin was sent into this old room, the _master's _lair. A desk was beside the woman, covered with piles of paper. It has always been like that. When Rin came in, she saw reappearing files that were never touched.

"You were only allowed to leave when you're on a mission. But poor, disgusting puppet broke my rules and ran off. This cat you speak of is a useless human; they have no significance to you or to me, so spare me your excuse." Miku lectured.

"Yes, master."

*click*

Rin slowly looked up, staring at the pistol aiming for her forehead, only a centimeter distance. She could feel the cold air seeping towards her. A small sweat ran down at the side of her face.

"You've disappointed me once again." Miku said.

Miku pulled the trigger but aimed a little off to the side, just to scratch her smooth face. Rin was too precious to kill, not now. Rin needs to do all the dirty work for Miku. She was what Miku needed; _a puppet. _

Miku took a moment to watch Rin drop to the cold floor trembling, clutching her arms across her chest. To have such a fierce assassin fall, makes Miku's mood brighter. Miku wasn't mad at Rin at all; she just wanted to have this chance to see her down at her feet.

She swiped a knife from her leg belt and grabbed Rin's collar. She reached closer to her bloody face, knowing that she can't attack back. Why? Because Miku is her only home, protection and family. She stared at her coldly, with piercing eyes that gave Rin goose bumps all over.

"After all I've done for you," Miku started. She brought the knife closer to Rin's face, but soon lowered it. She slashed Rin's right arm; an opportunity to hear the girl scream. Her voice was a beautiful ring to Miku's ears. Her voice was high pitched and she wanted more. "You went out of your home, just to chase a cat or two. I know you can do better."

Miku shoved Rin on the floor her face resting on the floor, her heavy breathing only heard. Miku stood up and walked over to Rin's face. She slowly stepped onto Rin's wounded arm, only pressing it harder each second. Her black sharp heels digging deeper the wound. Deeper, deeper it went; each passing second.

Rin screamed endlessly hoping that the sharp pain from her arm disappears entirely. Rin tries to divert her thoughts to an imaginary place, far away from here. But the excruciating pain from her arm seems to drag her way back to reality. The pain was unbearable.

Rin shut her eyes, but Miku slapped her cheek. "Don't you dare sleep." Miku said in a voice that sent chills to her spine. Rin couldn't take any more. She couldn't feel her arm moving, even though she repeatedly commands it to. It won't move. Rin's vision started to blur and soon everything went black.

The cries stopped. Her heavy breathing stabled. Her body was not moving. Rin was unconscious. Miku was unhappy and not satisfied. She removed her black heel from her arm, not bothering to wipe the blood off.

Miku's desk was covered with the woman's blood, staining each and every paper.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm not actually sure how long I've been of fanfiction, but I just want to say, it's great to post something again! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (except for the words making the story, hehe)**

**Please review!**

* * *

Karakuri Burst Chapter 5

"Gumi" Miku said. A woman with short green hair with longer bangs opened the door. She was wearing a dark gray long sleeve with a black vest over it and cream coloured tights. She was there the whole time, waiting for her master's order. Her face remained still at the sight in her master's lair. It was another beating. It's like this every day, but with different people. Many couldn't take the horrible pain and died. It was rare to find someone who survived through it.

"Yes master?" Gumi said.

"Take her to treatment. She's still alive." Miku ordered.

"Yes master" She walked to the motionless body and dragged her out her beloved master's room.

When she was out of Miku's point of view, she carried Rin in her back. Rin was her first and only friend when she was forced and dragged to join. Gumi was just 6 years old. Luckily for her, she had amazing eyesight. She became a shooter and escaped a gruesome death with other innocent children that was also dragged by the men; a fight to the death. Unfortunately she was forced to do missions like Rin; as a puppet.

7 years past and there was a new member. Rin was 6 years old when she joined, just like her. She was just little; too little. How cruel can she get? To bring such a young girl into a world of destruction, she would never feel the love and affection from anyone ever again. She will never learn how to attach herself to anyone and that's when Gumi chose to raise Rin like her own child.

She soon arrived to the first aid room where a man looked at the two of them worriedly. He carried her to bed and treated to her arm.

"Was it her doing?" the man asked. Every time he spoke, he would have this sense of security and protection in his voice. He was kind unlike the other people she had to work with.

"Yes. Please treat her immediately." Gumi said with hints of desperation in her voice.

"Right away, could you get me the towels?" he asked pointing at the cupboard. She walked and took a couple of clean towels. Even this wretched place did laundry. She gave them to the man and placed it gently onto Rin's shoulder. The blood started to appear on the towel.

"I'll get water." Gumi said. When she returned with lukewarm prepared water, she placed it next to him and he started to rinse the stained towels.

"She lost too much blood. What did that woman do?" he asked.

"Look at her arm." Was all that Gumi said.

He looked at Rin's bloody arm, examining it even if it was unbearable to look even further.

"She dug into her arm and twisted her heel inside." She continued. The man didn't say anything.

"That woman, used to be a doctor; a very good one. She knows what she's doing." He said. "But Miku needs Rin. Rin is just a puppet to her. She'll throw her away when she's finished with her."

He lifted Rin's wounded arm. "She only has bruised muscles; no broken bones and no broken nerves." He said relieving Gumi with his words. _'Thank goodness'_ she thought.

"But," he started, "it will take time for her to recover. She dug in deep; very deep." He said stating the bad news.

"Thank you, Gakupo." She said. A few minutes after cleaning Rin's worn out body, Gumi was requested to see Miku.

"You requested to see me, Master?" Gumi said when she entered the room.

"I have a mission for you."

Gumi stayed still. "This was supposed to be Rin's mission but I'm afraid she could not perform well in the state she's in."

"I am fully aware." She replied. _'Why did you attack her now, when later you needed her?'_

"Good, now there's a group of people that hangs around the border. We suspect that they were sent by our enemies. Kill them; even if they're innocent. I don't care."

"Yes, master. I shall leave now." She turned away heading to the weapons chamber. She took a gun and lots of reloads. She rode a motorbike to her destination.

* * *

**So how is it? Sorry, there's no battle in this chapter, but I might make it next chapter!**

**Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

Karakuri Burst Chapter 6

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Gumi choked in disgust. Everything around her smells like a sewer. Everything around her was dead with a smell of rotten meat of what used to be a farm. The river nearby must have been contaminated as well. Piles of dirt that rested next to her were rotten bits of animals that have not disappeared into the swallowing earth.

_How did it become like this? _Gumi thought.

She got off her bike and looked at the stain of an unnatural colour of green and brown. Not knowing where to go look first, she started to walk forward deeper into the tree farm. Every step she took made a crumpling sound.

"This place gives me creeps." She said to herself. She had only walked at least 50 metres from her bike and when she turned to see her bike, it had disappeared into the heavy fog. Ever since she took step at this place the atmosphere in the ghost farm gives off an uncomfortable and unpredictable aura. Gumi stopped in her tracks and listened carefully for recurring sounds of approaching footsteps. Gumi grabbed her gun from her side and took aim.

_How could there be someone here? Don't tell me, the enemy is already here?_ She thought.

Suddenly, the footstep's host appeared from behind the tree where Gumi aimed. Gumi slowly lowered her gun.

_A child?_

But something she saw made her immediately put it back up. Attached to the child's head, was a third hand. Another was grown into the child's leg. The child's face looked at her with a forceful gaze. She was bleeding all over. Gumi's eyes widened.

_Was she experimented on? Who could do such a thing?_

The child was hanging onto the tree weakly, but her legs gave in and she fell. Gumi placed her gun back and ran to the child. She rested the child's head onto her arm.

"Are you okay?!" she shouted.

The child eyelids were shaking. "P-Please... leave me here... and run away." She said in gasps.

"How could I leave you here? It's inhumane!" Gumi shouted.

"P-Please run... while you can... They'll catch y-you..." She insisted with a smile. But it slowly dropped as she fell into eternal sleep.

"Who's they?" she asked. Suddenly from the direction that the child came from, more footsteps can be heard. Gumi slowly rested the child against the nearest tree, aimed at the far-away silhouette and started to fire. Shouts were heard from that direction.

_I must have got one. _She looked through her eyepiece and smiled. _Let's play hide and seek, shall we?_

It wasn't a second too soon that Gumi started rapid fire. More horrid screams were heard far away. The sounds gradually became less and less the closer they come.

Soon in less than 3 minutes, everything around Gumi became silent.

"I need to report this immediately!" shouted Gumi. She rested her gun and ran to her motorbike. Suddenly, she heard rustling from behind and tried to turn, but a hand came from behind and covered her mouth. "Mmph!" Gumi cried.

But there was a flaw in this sudden encounter. The hand had no cloth that made her go unconscious. So she jabbed her elbow to his stomach and kicked herself out of her motorbike. "Wait! Stop!" The voice shouted in whisper. It was a young man's voice. Gumi looked behind and saw a man, who looked like the same age as Rin. In Gumi's opinions, she thinks that the strange man looks like Rin's twin.

_But that's impossible, Rin was an only child._

"Who're you?" she asked aiming her gun in case of surprise attacks. The man was wearing a black suit and hat that hid his face.

"I'm not one of them." The man replied. The man showed empty hands. "I'm here to see what was happening."

Gumi became stiff as she saw a sign on his left arm. _Could he be from 'that' group? _She thought feeling an urge to panic.

"I-I know that, but what's your name?"

The man took off his hat revealing his face. "My name is Shion Len."

"What're you doin' 'ere?" Gumi asked.

"I have the same reason as you."

_Same reason my ass. He's up to something; I just can't tell what he's up to…_

"Don't worry; I am not here to kill anyone. I was told to report the situation here." Len said with a sigh.

Gumi lowered her aim. "Shall I reveal myself as well?"

"I was told to report everything I come across, so if I may."

". . . . Are you that loyal?"

Len looked up to meet Gumi's gaze.

"Yes, I am." He stood there unmoving.

"Could you perhaps not tell them I was 'ere?"

"Are you evil?" Len asks. Gumi was taken aback by a simple question. She smiled.

"Could you tell me what's evil?" Gumi replied.

"Someone who sinned and was tempted to act for selfishness that causes unhappiness for others." He said.

"Others may see me as evil," Gumi said, "but I'm not. Say, would you call a man stealing bread evil?"

"Yes." Len said. Gumi softly laughed.

"You think straightforwardly, don't you? But what if the man stole bread for his homeless family that lived in the streets just to relive their hunger?"

"Then that man would be good."

"But you said he was evil before you know why he stole the bread in the first place. You could've killed him before you found out." Gumi looked at Len. He looked like some reason has reached him. Gumi felt glad. "That's just like me. I am not evil."

"But you have sinned."

"Everyone has at least once in their life."

"That means you have."

"It also means that you have too."

Len didn't speak,"I do it to make the world a better place."

Gumi felt rage inside her. _Can't this person just realise that he does evil himself? This person is hard to talk to._ "Anyone can become evil. Are you going to kill everyone on this damn earth?!" Gumi shouted.

"I only follow orders my father entrusts me."

_Father?_

"I follow them to the exact word. If he says I have to, I will do as he says."

"You have your own life. One day, everythin' you've done will come back to you." Gumi said worriedly.

"Then I will receive it dutifully." Len smiled to show a sense of responsibility.

"Do what you want!" Gumi said feeling lost. She got on her motorbike. "I hope we can meet again." She smiled to him. _Heh, he's still a kid at heart. What a stubborn kid._

"Yeah, me too." He said with a small smile. Gumi can tell that something is off about him.

"You look like you're lost. Is there somethin' you need to find or somethin'?" She asked.

Len looked surprised. Before he said anything, Gumi interrupted.

"Well anyway, I have to report this. Don't worry, I won't say anythin' 'bout you. The name's Gumi, see you then," She said and rode away.


End file.
